howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Auction Heroes
}} Last Auction Heroes is the twelfth episode of Season 3 of Race to the Edge. It was released on Netflix on June 24, 2016. Overview Snotlout is sent on a undercover mission to Viggo's dragon auction as part of a plan to rescue the dragons and stop Viggo from getting richer. Summary The episodes starts off with Trader Johann eavesdropping on two of the Hunters, of which one has the map of the auction. Trader Johann takes the map as one of the Hunters goes away, and is safely picked up by Hiccup. The Riders follow Dagur's letter but need a plan to get in the premises of the auction. Snotlout, being the most unfamiliar Dragon Rider to the Hunters, disguises as a blond, arrogant young man with Gobber as his valet. Before putting the plan into action, Hiccup has to convince his father to take along all of Berk's gold, Stoick being reluctant. Johann, playing a significant part in this episode, happens to be hiding the Riders in the storage of his ship, and offers their dragons as a peace offering for safe trading passages. Viggo, suspicious, almost finds the Riders but Toothless, who is hiding with them, covers up. Meanwhile Snotlout and Gobber are waiting for Ryker in front of Viggo's tent as Snotlout obnoxiously asks for "permission" to enter to count his money. Whereas Gobber finds a dragon he mutually understands and likes. Inside the tent, they manage to find the Manifest and subtlety hand it to Hiccup, who is waiting outside. On one hand the twins and Fishlegs Transcript The transcript for this episode is here. Trivia *This episode explains how Gobber got Grump. Their meeting is similar to how Stoick met Skullcrusher. **Both Vikings thought their dragons were magnificent when they first saw them, and were the first to show the dragons respect or understanding. *The Riders first learned about Viggo's dragon auction in the previous episode from Dagur's letter. *The guest Viggo and Ryker were expecting had one of the insignia's as Drago's army. He will later be identified Krogan. *Even though Gobber took out his fake tooth, when he said disregarded Hiccup's plan, it was back in his mouth. *This is the second time a character has dyed their hair. The first was Astrid in Heather Report, Part 1 when she was pretending to be Heather. *Trader Johann's comment about ring-tailed lemurs might be a reference to King Julien from the Madagascar ''franchise, another production created by Dreamworks Animation. *Windshear does not appear in this episode. This is the first time she doesn't when Heather isn't spying on the Hunters. *When Ryker suggests eating Grump, the skin around his waist is missing. *Heather and Windshear do not appear at the end when all the riders escaped. This is the second time that has happened, the first being Stryke Out. *Viggo obtains all of Berk's gold. **However, part of a quest in the ''Return to Dragon Island expansion pack in School of Dragons, the player and Eret manage to get it back. **In the series, however, the gold is actually found by the Riders and given back to Berk in Gold Rush. *The tavern at the beginning of the episode is on Outcast Island. *The Catastrophic Quaken makes its third appearance. Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Media